


The Secret Half

by MerHums



Series: Family Secrets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Greg, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Conversations, Bonding, Brief Mention of Pet Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Childbirth, Coitus Interruptus, Comfort Sex, Drug Addiction, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fertility Issues, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Holmes Brothers, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Dom/sub Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Parent Mycroft, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Mycroft, Rape Recovery, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, mystrade, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secrets a family tells itself can be small or large, but either way, they won’t stay hidden forever. However, once the secrets have come to light, and have been settled, more trouble can brew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a follow-up of [The Secret Child](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6039664/chapters/13848037)
> 
>  
> 
> Caution. This fic contains references to rape, canon typical violence, and multiple mentions of drug abuse/withdrawal and fertility difficulties. If you may be triggered by any of this material, the authors ask that you not proceed in reading. The authors would also like to point out that these topics are not meant to be romanticized in anyway. 
> 
> If you or a loved one has been sexually assaulted, please contact the national help line at:  
> 800 656 4673 (United States)  
> 0808 802 9999 (United Kingdom)
> 
> If you or a loved one is struggling with drug use, please contact the national help line at:  
> 1 800 662 4357 (United States)  
> 01708 765200 (United Kingdom)

Mycroft leaned on the counter in the bathroom, getting his breath back. He could hear Greg getting up to check on him. Straightening, he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded, just as Greg paused in the doorway. “We should stop this, Gregory. I’m not going to catch and all we’re doing is making me ill.” They’d agreed to try fertility treatments, though Mycroft had his doubts from the start. After six months, he had even more doubts and the misery of the medications making him sick.

Greg nodded gently. “Your choice, love.” He came in and set his arm around Mycroft’s shoulder. “Do you need anything?”

“Maybe some tea to settle my stomach?” Mycroft asked, turning his head and kissing Greg’s cheek. “I’ll call the doctor in the morning.”

“All right.” Greg yawned. “I'll check on William and get the tea. Meet you back in bed.”

“I’ll check William, you worry about the tea,” Mycroft smiled tiredly at him.

“All right.” Greg pecked him on the lips and trudged down to the kitchen.

Mycroft wiped his mouth and went down the hall. William was curled up on his side, eleven years old now and getting gangly, his Aunt Sherlock’s scarf in his hands and tucked under his chin.

In some ways, that was what this was all about. Sherlock had given birth to William when he was only sixteen and he’d been Mycroft’s to raise as his own. The truth had come out last year and, despite some bumps, everything had more or less smoothed out. Mycroft hadn’t known when he adopted William, but his own chances of ever having a child were slim to none. And now that they were stopping fertility treatments, it was even less likely.

But it was okay. He had a son who loved him no matter who had given birth to him, and now he had an alpha too. Greg had been fully in his life six years now, but they’d only been married for one.

John Watson had changed a lot of things, for everyone. And not in a bad way. Sherlock trusted him, he’d shown Sherlock, even more than Greg, that an alpha could be safe and not harm him. They hadn’t bonded, but Mycroft figured it was only a matter of time. They could take things as slow as they needed to.

Satisfied, he quietly closed the door and went back to bed.

“Here, love,” Greg said, handing the tea over and crawling into bed with a shiver as he stepped in. “I turned the heat up. Bit nippy.”

“Thank you,” said Mycroft, pulling Greg a little closer and sipping the tea. “For everything.”

Greg smiled. “Love you.” He wiggled down, pillowing his head on Mycroft’s stomach. “Do we need to talk?”

Mycroft ran his fingers through Greg's hair. “Well, you know I wasn't very optimistic.”

“Yeah. But we tried, and I think we’re done trying. It's making you sick, and that's not on,” Greg said, turning to look up at him. “We can take a break. Or...well, I know we talked about adoption. But what about fostering instead?”

“We could do both. I've already cut back my hours at work.”

“So you wanna start fostering while we look at kids?” Greg asked. “All right. It's a good idea.”

“Maybe some older ones. I don't need to raise another baby and someone closer to William’s age might be nice.”

“We should ask him about it tomorrow,” Greg replied.

“Okay.” Mycroft was quiet for a long moment. “I know I've never been the best omega.”

“What, love?”

“I mean I'm not very domestic.”

Greg shook his head. “No, you aren't. But I don't mind that,” he said. “I can cook and clean and be domestic just as well as you. Why should you have to do it all, love? Just because you are an omega?”

“But will the foster people be okay with that? What if my job needs me to travel?”

“My job doesn’t,” Greg replied. “And this is a happy, healthy, home.” He sat up, and took Mycroft’s tea, setting it aside. “You are an amazing mother,” he murmured, cupping his face. “And they will see that.”

Mycroft kissed him. “Thank you. I just worry sometimes.” He curled up on Greg’s chest. “And I’m so glad you’re here.”

“You worry _too_ much sometimes,” Greg said, petting his hair. “Are you ready to go back to sleep love?”

“You help,” muttered Mycroft. “And yes.”

“Do I?” Greg asked with a chuckle, kissing the top of his head and reaching out for the light. He clicked it off and snuggled deeper into the covers, pressing up against Mycroft with a content hum. “Love the way you feel in my arms, pet.”

“I'm yours,” Mycroft closed his eyes, one hand drifting up to touch his bondbite.

“And I'm yours,” Greg whispered, kissing it gently. “Never doubt that.”

“Never have, never will.”

Greg smiled and closed his eyes. “Night, My.”

**

“All right, Sally, what do we have?” Greg asked a few days later, slumping in his chair. He’d been up cleaning and organizing most of the night before to put Mycroft’s mind at ease, as the care workers were coming to check the house that night. If all went well, they'd talk to William, make sure he was okay with having another child in the house and talk to Mycroft and Greg separately as well. After that, it was just waiting on paperwork and approval.

Sally put down a fresh cup of coffee. “It's a bad one, sir. Double murder.”

“Christ, all right. Well, as long as I'm home by seven.”

“We’ll see what we can do.” Sally got the door for him.

Greg led the way out out, getting in the car.

**

Greg got home a little after seven, walking in on Mycroft and the inspectors. “Hi,” he said charmingly. “Sorry, I'm late, traffic was bad. Detective Inspector Lestrade.” He smiled at Mycroft and took a seat, squeezing his hand in quiet support.

Mycroft gave him a smile and turned back to the pair of dour looking omegas. “Can I get you anything or would you like to see the house?”

“We’ll need to see the house,” the first said. “Make sure it's safe.”

“Course,” Greg said, standing. “Here, we can start in the kitchen.”

He led them around, trying not to frown as they muttered to each other. Greg caught Mycroft’s gaze and winked.

Mycroft gave him a tight smile as they showed the inspectors the bedrooms. William was in his room doing homework and gave them a wave as they went by. Finally, they ended up back in the front room.

“Well there is a list of things you'll have to update and we’ll still need to speak with the child and you two separately, but you should be able to file within a week. If it is all done...correctly.”

“Of course,” said Mycroft. “Should I fetch William?”

“No. I will go to him.” One of the omega's stood and walked out.

“Who is first?” the other asked, looking bored and unimpressed.

**

“Well, that was nerve wracking,” Greg said as he shut the door after the inspectors left. “Sorry I was late, love. Had a nasty one, but I figured it was better to blame traffic. Did you two eat?” he asked, heading into the kitchen. “I'm starving.”

“Yes, there’s leftovers. Do you need to talk about it?” Mycroft followed him into the kitchen.

“Double homicide, omega omega pair. It's looking like there's a pattern coming. Dimmock caught a similar case last month. We’re hoping it's not a serial killer,” Greg said, opening the fridge. He pried the lid off a container, and sniffed at it, popping it in the microwave. “Orange chicken,” he said with a smile. “Very adventurous, love. Smells good.”

“Thanks. Was a bit worried I’d set the kitchen on fire, but obviously I didn’t.”

“You're not that bad of a cook,” Greg chuckled, holding his arms open for Mycroft. “C’mere.”

Mycroft folded himself into his arms. “They don’t hate us. They just have to be careful.”

“Yeah.” Greg took a deep breath, scenting Mycroft. “Make yourself some tea and sit down with me while I eat?” he asked, kissing Mycroft as the microwave dinged. “Tell me how your day was.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock listened as John puttered around the kitchen, putting away the food from supper, whistling tunelessly. He smiled as John swore. “Those mushrooms are edible, I'm allowed to keep them in the crisper!” he called before John could shout at him. He shifted on the sofa, feeling uncomfortably hot, and bothered, stomach upset as it had been all day. 

“Have you been lying there all day?” John called back.

“Yes!” Sherlock scowled. 

John finished what he was doing and walked out to the front room. Silently, he put a hand to Sherlock’s forehead. “You’re going into heat.”

“Am I?” Sherlock asked, immediately cataloging his body. “Hmmmm. Are you sure? There's been no cramping at the- oh never mind.” He gave a small groan, hands flying to his stomach. “I am.” He looked up at John with a gleam in his eye. “Bedroom or here?” 

“Bedroom. Let me text Lestrade and let them know you’ll be out of commission a while.”

“Yes, John.” Sherlock stood, and headed back, stripping his clothes with a pleased groan and tumbling into the bed, rutting shamelessly against the sheets.

John chuckled and got undressed as well, sliding in behind him. “Sherlock,” he said softly, trailing hands down his body. 

“John,” Sherlock said in a pleased purr, pressing back against his hands. “My alpha.” 

Even after a year together, John still got a warm shiver whenever Sherlock said that. He scooted down and parted Sherlock’s cheeks, licking at his entrance.

Sherlock closed his eyes with a quiet groan, heat kicking up at the alpha’s attentions.

John reveled in his taste, feeling his slick on his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to cover Sherlock in his scent, fill him with his seed.

Letting himself fall into the heat and drift, Sherlock moaned, trusting himself to John. 

John felt Sherlock letting go, the omega’s body relaxing into his touch. He liked this, knew how much Sherlock’s mind hummed and buzzed on an ordinary day. But when they had sex or Sherlock had heat, he could let go. And John knew how much enormous trust was being placed on him.

Murmuring softly, he slid up, kissing the back of Sherlock’s neck, lapping over where a bond mark would go, but never biting. They hadn’t actually discussed it, and John worried that if he brought it up that it would send Sherlock into a panic.

So instead, he lined up and pressed into his beautiful omega, murmuring his praises.

Sherlock’s breath caught unconsciously at the stretch, tilting his head back for John to pay attention to his scent pad again, omega preening. 

John licked over the spot again, laving it.

Sherlock came untouched with a quiet cry as he felt John’s knot filling and pressing to him. 

“Gorgeous, beautiful,” John murmured in his ear, thrusting harder as he squeezed around him. “Going to knot you so good.”

Smiling at the praise, Sherlock tightened, mewling quietly as he felt teeth at his shoulder. 

“Mine, Sherlock. My good omega.” John thrust a little harder before pulling back and driving his knot into him, coming as they moaned together.

Sherlock hummed, pleased that he was filled by his alpha. He snuggled back into him, eyes slipping shut as John filled him again.

John held him tighter. Unconsciously, one hand drifted over Sherlock’s belly.

Sherlock pushed into his hand, eyes flickering open as his omega pushed up, wanting to be sure he’d bred, and his brain caught up with what was happening. “John?” 

“Mm?” John was drifting himself.

“Yellow,” Sherlock said quietly, pushing his hand away gently.

John blinked, then quickly pulled his hand away. “God, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Sherlock said, sinking back into his omega space now that the hand was gone. “Just don’t like it,” he murmured. 

“I know you don’t want children,” said John quietly.

“Never kept one,” Sherlock mumbled, breath hitching. “Bad omega.” 

“Good omega,” soothed John. “Whether you’ve raised a child or not, makes no difference.”

Sherlock shook his head, hiding it in his pillow. 

John leaned in to his ear. “I love you.”

Sherlock reached back, clutching John’s hand. “My alpha.” 

“My omega. I’m yours, Sherlock. No matter what.”

Sherlock gave a low moan as John’s knot deflated, and turned, tucking his head into John’s neck, kissing his throat. “Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” He kissed the top of his head.

Sherlock huffed a breath and snuggled closer, feeling taken care of, but more importantly safe and wanted. 

**

Mycroft picked up the phone and called Greg, glad to have good news for him. 

“I don't care how much she bothers you, you can't go around-hold on a mo’, love-just asking to be switched! We're working this case together, now get out and go finish the paperwork! With her!” Greg snapped, Anderson scurrying away. “Right then. Hello, My.” 

“Bad day at the office?”

“It’s this case,” Greg sighed. “Everyone is snapping at each other, me included. Anyway. You call for a reason?” 

“Always. We got approved.”

Greg grinned, dropping his pen and sitting up straight. “Really?” 

“Really.”

“That’s fantastic, love! I’m so happy,” Greg laughed. “Look, I’ll try and get away early, we can celebrate. William has that sleepover tonight, so maybe we could...really celebrate,” he said, dropping his voice. “I got you a present that I haven’t shown you yet. Unless you’ve deduced it.” 

“I try not to. I love you.” It had gotten easier to say over the years. 

Greg chuckled. “Love you, too. If I can, I’ll be back by six.” 

Sally opened the door. “Sir, there’s been another one.”

Mycroft heard. “Go on. I know you’ll solve it.”

“Always do,” Greg replied. “Bye, My.” He hung up and grabbed his coat, following Sally out. 

**

“Look, this scene isn’t telling us anything new, but that the killings are escalating,” Greg said, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he and Sally stood outside the house. “I need a smoke, jesus. All right. We’ll let the techs at it,” he said. “If we get another one, I’m calling in Sherlock. But until they’re done, we aren’t going to find anything new. Has Dimmock found anything about a connection beside the fertility treatments and being omega-omega pairs?”

“No, Sir.”

“Right. Your job is to write up a request for the donor centers and the medical clinics. I have a hunch, and I don’t like it,” Greg said. “But if all of these have the same alpha being used as the donor, well….” he trailed off, Sally nodding slowly as she realized. “But since three of the pairs went through different places, we might have a problem. Be back at the office at six tomorrow, yeah? I’m headed home. You should go too, get some rest.” 

“Yes, sir.”

Greg waved her off and finished up, leaving the late shift to comb over the scene. He got a taxi home, too tired to deal with the tube, arriving home around seven, and walking in to the smell of something amazing coming from the kitchen and the sound of William’s laughter. He smiled, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat. “Hey, you two,” he said, stepping into the kitchen to see Mycroft staring dejectedly at a collapsed cake. “What’s that then?” he asked, chuckling as he walked over. 

“It’s basic science. I don’t understand why this is so difficult,” grumbled Mycroft, accepting a kiss on the cheek.

Greg grinned at William and then reached forward, grabbing a chunk of the cake and popping it into his mouth. “Still tastes good.” 

“You’re terrible,” said Mycroft as their son copied his action.

“It is good, mum,” William grinned. “Oh! I gotta go get ready. Mark’s mum is gonna get me in ten minutes!” He hopped off his chair and darted up the stairs.

Greg smiled and wrapped his arms around Mycroft, pinning him against the counter. “Did you tell him?” he asked, going in for a deep kiss, reaching for some more cake. 

“He deduced it himself.” Mycroft kissed him back. 

“We have a very smart son,” Greg said, moving his lips down to Mycroft’s neck, nipping gently. “He must get it from you.” He reached up and smushed some of the cake on Mycroft’s nose with a grin. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes and licked it off, watching Greg.

“So talented. And such a long tongue,” Greg laughed, claiming his lips in another kiss.

“Eww,” William said, rolling his eyes as he came back down. “Gross.”

Greg pulled away and blew a raspberry at him. “You won’t be saying that in a few more years, kid.”

“Yes, I will,” William said, hefting his bag up on his shoulders just as there was a knock on the door. “Bye mum! Bye da!”

Greg rolled his eyes. “I’ll go send him off,” he said, following William out. 

“All right. I'll salvage something of supper.”

“There’s only one thing in the kitchen I want to devour,” Greg called back, halfway out the front door. 

Mycroft waited until he was alone in the kitchen, then quickly stripped to just the apron, humming as he worked. 

Greg came back in, whistling tunelessly. “They said they’ll drop him back off tomorrow around six. I grabbed the mail.” He looked up, grip on the letters slackening. “You know, I’m practically starving,” he said, wetting his lips as his eyes trailed over Mycroft’s body. 

“Oh?” Mycroft didn't turn to face him. 

“Mhm,” Greg said, stepping up to him, sliding his hands under the apron and over Mycroft’s thighs. “Do you have something for me to eat?” 

“Besides a collapsed cake and a bit of pasta?”

Greg smiled against his skin. “Yes. I think I’m hungry for something other than that. However, we could put that cake to good use.” 

Mycroft scooped some cake with two fingers and offered it to him. “Yes?”

“God, yeah,” Greg said, taking it into his mouth and sucking it off Mycroft’s fingers. “Bedroom, or kitchen?”

“Well you're the one who is still dressed.”

“Smart arse,” Greg said, pulling back and slapping Mycroft on his hip. “Go sit on the table. Spread those legs.” 

“Shall I lose the apron?”

“Keep it, lose it, up to you. I'll make it work,” Greg said with a devilish grin.

Mycroft tugged it off and sat on the edge of the table, legs spread wide, leaning back on his hands as he watched Greg.

Greg finished stripping and came over, running his hands up Mycroft’s thighs. “Have I told you lately how fuckin’ beautiful you are?” 

“Probably, but I enjoy hearing you say it,” smiled Mycroft.

Greg smiled and pressed a kiss to his breast. “You're beautiful, love.” 

“So are you.” Mycroft ran his nails along Greg’s skull.

“We haven't had very much time to ourselves lately, have we?” Greg asked, shivering. He cupped Mycroft’s arse, pulling him closer to the edge of the table. “What's this?” he asked, trailing a line of kisses down Mycroft’s stomach to his cock. “Excited to see me, pet?” 

Mycroft chuckled. “He always is.”

“Always?” Greg asked. “Even when I tie him up and tease him? He’ll like the present I got a bit much then.” 

Mycroft’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh? What did you get?”

“Do you want to see?” Greg asked, nipping gently at his thigh.

“I truly do,” Mycroft moaned softly.

“Stay here,” Greg said. He got up and left, coming back with a flat black box. 

Mycroft watched him. He'd deduced, but that didn't reduce the anticipation. 

Greg laid it on his thigh. “Open it, pet.”

Mycroft sat up and did so. “Oh, it's gorgeous.” He smiled at the collar. 

“Can I put it on you? I know we haven't talked about it much,” Greg said softly.

“Please. And I like it. I know I’m yours, but, I like it, at least around the house.” Mycroft watched him. He loved the way that Gregory made him feel. As a spouse, as a partner, as an omega. Gregory never treated him badly, or if he were less. And he knew he gave Gregory what he needed after years with a wayward partner.

Greg smiled and buckled the collar gently around his neck. He drew Mycroft in for a gentle kiss, reaching out for the cake. “Now for the main course.” 

“Oh? Cake for dinner?”

“Something like that yeah,” Greg said and then started crumbling cake over Mycroft. 

Mycroft laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Greg grinned. “Problem?” 

“I haven't decided.”

“Well, I'll let you consider,” Greg replied and leaned down to clean off his stomach, tongue swiping over his skin. 

Mycroft laughed and lay back on the table, collar feeling comfortable on his throat. Reassuring. 

“Still considering?” Greg asked, moving lower.

Mycroft moaned. “I can't believe you frosted my cock.”

“I can't believe you let me,” Greg said, licking down the side of his cock with a moan. 

“You’re terrible,” whispered Mycroft, without venom, rocking into his mouth.

“You love it though,” Greg said, pausing and switching sides.

Mycroft’s hands fisted. “It’s why you’re right for me.”

“Am I?” Greg chuckled and teased at his balls.

Mycroft moaned. “No one else would ever find me in this position.”

“No, because you'd kick them in the balls first and have them deported,” Greg said, raising up and kissing Mycroft deeply, letting him taste himself. “And I know, love. I'm the only one you show yourself to.” 

Mycroft licked into his mouth. “You’re the one that I trust.”

“Gonna let me fuck you?” Greg asked, biting his bottom lip. “Right here on the table?” 

“Yes, Gregory.” Mycroft shifted his hips.

Just then the moment was shattered by a mobile. Mycroft let his head hit the table with a thunk. “Yours.”

“You've got to be fuckin’ kidding me,” Greg groaned, moving away. “I'm sorry, love.”

“It happens. Answer it.” Mycroft propped himself up on one elbow.

Greg sighed, but answered. “Lestrade. Shit, really? A witness? Yeah, I'm on my way,” he said, glancing regretfully at Mycroft.

Mycroft got up and kissed him. “Maybe this is the break you needed. Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you get home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alex slumped in the chair at the police station, anxious and still feeling overwhelmed. Every time he closed his eyes he could see it all over again. He kept fiddling with his jacket, hiding his face.

“All right,” Greg sighed, watching him as he conversed with Dimmock. “Look, he has to go somewhere safe. I'll go talk to him. He's probably scared out of his mind the way you've all been treating him.” 

He shook his head, and walked over. “Hi Alex. I'm Greg. I'm a DI and I'm in charge of your mums’ case.” 

Alex bit his lip. He could smell on his clothes that the alpha was married and bonded and had a kid. “I’m Alex,” he said quietly, still fidgeting. “They’re dead.”

“They are, yeah,” Greg said softly. “You saw it happen, didn't you?” 

Alex nodded, fighting back tears and wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Hey. It's gonna be okay,” Greg said gently. “You're all right. Can I hug you?” 

Alex nodded. “What happens now?”

“Now we find you a safe place to stay,” Greg said, sitting down beside him and wrapping his arm around Alex. “But first we need you to talk to an officer and tell them what happened. All right?” 

“Will you stay with me?”

“Yeah, I can stay with you,” Greg said gently. “C’mon.” He got up and led Alex back, a comforting arm wrapped around him the whole way. 

Alex rubbed his face, and tried not to cry as he told about what he'd seen and how his mama has told him to stay hidden. 

“Okay, Alex. We’re gonna just have you tell the next lady how to draw a picture of who did it. I'm gonna step out for a little and find out where you're going to stay tonight, all right?” Greg asked quietly. 

Alex swallowed and nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

“You can call me Greg. It's all right.” Greg stepped out and dialled Mycroft, chewing on his bottom lip. 

Mycroft was cleaning up the kitchen as he answered the phone. “Yes, Gregory?”

“Can you fix up the bed in the spare room?”

“Of course. What's going on?”

“I'm bringing home the witness. I think,” Greg said with a sigh. “I...it's a kid My.”

Mycroft felt his heart freeze at the thought. “How old?”

“A year less than Will. Can I offer to take him? He was there when they died.” Greg ran a hand through his hair. “I...he's scared My.” 

“Of course. Does he have anything? I can have Anthea bring some clothes and things.”

“It's all kept up for evidence. He's got a duffel, that's it.” 

“Okay. I'll make up a room and have some things brought. I know he's a little old for it, but I'll get him a stuffed bear.”

“I think that's a good idea,” Greg said. “He needs comforting.”

“If there's anything of his parents with their scent it might be good too. We’ll be ready for him.”

“I think I can probably get something,” Greg said. 

“Okay. We’ll take care of him. See you soon.”

Mycroft hung up, removed the collar and texted Anthea.

Greg went back in, having a conversation with his supervisor, and then sitting down to talk to Alex.

“Alex. We can't find anymore family to take you in,” Greg said gently. “And you need to be safe, since you're a witness. I got permission, and if you want, you can come home with me. I’m bonded and I have a son about your age.” 

“I can smell that you’re bonded.” Alex hugged himself. “I don't think I can sleep.”

“That's okay. I'll stay up with you.”

Alex nodded and reached for his hand. “Thank you.”

Greg squeezed his hand gently. “Let's take you home and get you something to eat and drink, yeah?” 

“Okay.”

**

Alex looked up wide eyed at the house. It was big and nice. “You live here?”

“Yeah. Mycroft, my omega, has lots of money because he works for the government. So we have a nice house,” Greg said with a smile, leading him up the walk. “My! I'm home!” 

Mycroft met them in the foyer. He crouched down to Alex’s level and offered him a bear. “We made up a room for you.”

Alex cautiously stepped closer. “May I scent you?”

Mycroft smiled and nodded. 

Alex stepped in and scented him, relaxing a little more at the smell of an omega and clutching the bear.

Greg smiled and squeezed Alex’s shoulder. “All right?” he asked softly. 

Alex nodded, looking between them.

“We have a son, but he’s at a sleepover tonight. We’ll keep you safe.”

“That’s what Mr. Lestrade said,” said Alex.

“That's because it's true. You hungry?” Greg asked. “Or you wanna see your room?” 

“I don't know.”

Mycroft smiled and led him into the now immaculate kitchen. “Something small, then.”

Greg cast a sad look at the table, then grinned as he caught Mycroft’s eye on the way to the kettle. “Tea with toast and jam?” 

“Okay,” said Alex softly. He looked up at Greg. “You’ll catch him, right?”

“I can't make promises,” Greg said. “Not about catching him. But I'll do my best. And my team will too. Do you know who Sherlock Holmes is?” 

Alex nodded, eyes wide. “He’s that detective.”

“He is that detective. And he's gonna be working your mums’ case,” Greg said. 

Mycroft leaned a little closer. “He’s my brother.”

Alex looked between them. “Really? I didn’t know he had a brother.”

Greg nodded. “Sherlock's grumpy. He doesn't like to tell people about Mycroft because Mycroft is smarter.” 

“And I’ll be helping to keep you safe as well.”

“How can you be smarter?”

Greg chuckled. “Because he taught Sherlock everything he knows,” he whispered, winking and then getting up as the kettle boiled.

Mycroft sat next to him. “If you need anything at all that we can do, please let me know.”

Alex nodded, staring at the mug as Greg set it down in front of him. “I don't want to go to sleep,” he said quietly, reaching out for a piece of toast.

“I can understand that. Do you want me to stay up with you, or would you like to lay down in our room?” Mycroft glanced over at Greg.

“I don't wanna be alone,” Alex said. “Can we...watch a movie or something?” 

“Sure. Do you have any favorites?”

“I like the Three Musketeers. And the Princess Bride,”’Alex muttered. “Do you have those?”

“We've got both,” Greg said, nodding, yawning again.

“Go on to bed, Gregory. I'll stay up.”

“You sure, love?” Greg asked. “That okay, Alex?” 

Alex looked at him and nodded, fiddling with the bear. “Yeah.”

Mycroft kissed Greg’s cheek. “Thank you.” He took the toast, handed Alex the tea and led him to the living room.

Greg sighed and tidied up his dishes, heading up to bed, asleep before he managed to turn the light off.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex glanced at Mycroft out of the corner of his eye, and slid just a bit closer, clutching the bear in his fists.

Mycroft put an arm around him and gently tugged Alex against his side. “Do you want to talk about anything?”

Alex's breath hitched as he pressed tight against Mycroft’s side. “I just...I want my moms,” he whispered miserably. “But I'll never see them again.”

“I can’t pretend I know what you’re going through,” said Mycroft gently. “But we’ll do all we can to find the one who did this.”

“You'll help right? You're smarter, so if Sherlock Holmes can't do it, you'll do it?” Alex sniffed. “Where am I gonna go now? I don't belong anywhere anymore.”

“You’ve got a place here with us. You’ll meet William tomorrow, he’s our son and a year older than you.”

“Yeah, but I can't stay here forever,” Alex muttered, burying his face in Mycroft’s side, starting to cry.

Mycroft rubbed his back. “You can stay here as long as you want.”

“I just wanna go home,” Alex sobbed, clutching the bear to his chest. “I want my moms. Nothing smells right, and I keep hearing it! I want to stop hearing it.”

Mycroft pulled him into his lap, rocking him gently, heart breaking for the boy, and not sure what else he could do.

Alex cried even harder as he was enveloped in caring arms, feeling small and frightened, sobbing relentlessly until he couldn't keep awake any longer

**

“My?” Greg murmured, standing in the doorway, seeing the way the flickering television screen illuminated the tear tracks on Alex’s face. “He cry his way asleep?”

“Yeah,” said Mycroft softly. “I’ll schedule some meetings with a counselor for him in the morning.” He gently brushed Alex’s hair aside. “He’s still terrified.”

“It's only been a few hours since he heard and saw his mums get killed,” Greg said, shaking his head. “He's gonna need more than a few meetings. I'll carry him to bed. He can sleep with us tonight, yeah?”

“I’d recommend it. And I know. I just figure it’s a place to start. I’ll talk to William’s school as well.”

“My…” Greg said hesitantly. “You know we aren't adopting him. Not right now. Maybe not at all. We’re just fostering.”

“I know. But he needs to be taken care of.” Mycroft frowned. “Would you rather I not get him enrolled in William’s school?”

“No, go ahead,” Greg said. “It's just...He’ll have an officer on him until this guy is caught. And he might not end up staying with us. I think we should be honest with him about that.”

“All right. I understand.” Mycroft picked Alex up. “I am capable of caring for a child without getting fully attached, Gregory. If I didn’t I would never have agreed to foster. I can also arrange for him to be taught here where he can be more closely guarded if you think that’s better.”

“I'm more worried about him getting attached,” Greg said pointedly as Alex stirred, nuzzling closer to Mycroft. “I don't wanna be the bad guy, love. And I'm not trying to say you're not capable of staying unattached. I just know you _want t_ o be attached. More than you think, probably.”

“I’ll speak with him in the morning,” promised Mycroft. “And I’ll stay with him until the court officer arrives. I can work from home tomorrow.”

“All right,” Greg said, reaching out to turn off the television. “Let's go to bed, love.”

“Okay.” Mycroft carried him upstairs and settled Alex between them, drifting into uneasy sleep.

**

Greg jolted up at the scream, halfway out of the bed and heading toward William’s room before he realized it was Alex, curled in a ball on the bed.

“Sorry,” Alex sobbed, chest heaving, barely able to breathe.

“It's okay,” Greg said quickly, sitting on the edge, stroking his back. “Alex, I need you to take a deep breath for me. You're panicking, sweetheart. In and hold it for three. Count with me. One….two….three…” He said, glancing at Mycroft.

Mycroft deposited the bear back in his arms and took his hand, counting along.

Alex squeezed it tight, sobs slowing down slightly. “I...saw...it again.”

“I know.” Mycroft said softly, running fingers through his hair.

“I want my mum! I want my mama! I want to go home,” Alex sobbed.

“I know,” repeated Mycroft, meeting Greg’s eyes.

“C’mere,” Greg said gently, pulling Alex into his lap. Alex curled into him, still crying inconsolably. Greg reached out, tugging Mycroft close.

Mycroft scented his mate. It was all reminding him of Sherlock’s worst days and he silently wondered if he’d be strong enough to go through this again.

 _You okay?_ Greg mouthed, looking at him.

Mycroft nodded.

Greg gave him a sad smile and squeezed his hand, rubbing Alex’s back.

Alex hiccuped and eventually fell back asleep. Mycroft leaned in and kissed Greg softly.

“Call that counselor as soon as possible,” Greg said quietly. “He needs it.” He cupped Mycroft’s face, leaning in with a smile. “Love you, pet. Sorry this is all happening at once.”

“At least I’m not dealing with it alone.”

“Not this time,” Greg said. “Not ever again.”

Mycroft sighed and scented him. “It’s almost morning. Shall I go fix your coffee?”

“Are you ready to get up?” Greg asked.

“I don’t mind. I can make some calls.”

“All right.” Greg kissed him gently. “Love you. Can you wake me by nine if I fall asleep?”

“I will. Don’t leave him by himself.”

“Not gonna,” Greg said quietly. “Poor thing. He's so sad…”

“I know, and I don’t know how much we can help, other than just being here.” Mycroft kissed the top of his head and went to make them both some coffee.

**

Alex was anxious all over again as he heard steps and knew he was going to meet this other child of theirs. Mycroft had settled him in as well as he could, but Alex had still had another panic attack and he was surprised he had any tears left.

“Hey, Mum! I'm home,” William called as he walked down the hall, turning into the living room. “Oh. You're Alex, right? Da said you were here. I'm William.”

“Pleased to meet you,” said Alex politely, hands by his side and uncertain what to make of the other wildhaired boy.

William smiled and stuck his hand out. “You're younger than me by a little. Do you want to borrow any of my old books?”

“I don’t know.” Alex shook his head and found himself, for the first in a while, forming a shy smile. “What do you have?”

“Lots of stuff on natural disasters and weird ways to die. Oh! Prehistoric runes and rituals. Chess too, if you like. And a lot on the Everglades. Dragons too, of course. And ocean creatures.” Will led him up to his bedroom.

Alex bit his lip and sat on Williams’s bed. “Can you tell me about Sherlock? He’s helping find the guy that killed my moms.”

“Aunt Sherlock? He's the best,” William said, bending down to pull a box from under his bed. “Look, we have a mould collection going. See?” He pried the lid off and grinned. “Aunt Sherlock is really smart. His mate is John, even though they haven't bonded yet. John was an army doctor. Anyway, they work with Da at the yard. Solves loads of cases.”

“Is he gonna want to talk to me?”

“Probably,” William said, pushing the mould back under his bed. “He's nice though, don't worry.”

“I read some stuff about him.”

“Mm, you shouldn't listen to all that stuff,” William said, plopping down on the bed beside him. “A lot isn't true.”

Greg came up the stairs, popping his head in. “Hey, you two. Seen Mycroft anywhere?”

“He said he needed to do some work for a minute,” said Alex.

“Thanks. I'm gonna put dinner on in a minute. Anything you want in particular?” Greg asked.

William shook his head. “No. Alex?”

“No, sir.”

“Greg is fine, lad. You don't have to call me sir.” Greg smiled. “All right. Soup it is then _.”_ He winked and stepped out, heading to Mycroft’s office.

William patted Alex on the back. “You can call him Greg. I did for a long time.”

“But isn’t he your Dad?”

“No. I mean he is now, but adopted me when he married mum. And he's not my birth mum either.” William hesitated. “Aunt Sherlock is my birth mum,” he said.

“Oooh. Sounds complicated.”

“A little,” William said. “But it's okay. They both love me. And so does Aunt Sherlock.” He shrugged. “C’mon. I'll show you my books,” he said, getting up and going to the bookshelf. “Do you know about alligators?”

**

Greg tapped gently at the office door, and stepped in, waiting for Mycroft to finish up the call.

Mycroft wrapped it up and gave Greg a tired smile. "Hi."

“Hi, love. Just about to put dinner on, came to check on you,” Greg said, coming over and setting his hands on Mycroft’s shoulders, massaging the tense muscle. “You get any sleep at all?”

“Not much,” he admitted. “How was work?”

“Well, we have a list of suspects. We’re trying to match them to Alex’s description but it's difficult.” Greg dug his thumbs in, pressing deep.

Mycroft moaned softly. “My people are looking as well.”

“Thank you for that.” Greg pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I want to get this guy as soon as possible.”

“l know. Sherlock should be done with his heat tonight.”

“Good. We’ll have to have him come talk to Alex here, I think.”

Mycroft leaned against him. “Child services will be here tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah?” Greg sighed. “I'll be here.”

“If you need to be at work, they’ll understand. I’ll let them know that we can keep Alex safe.”

“I'll see. What time are they coming?”

“Eight thirty.” Mycroft rubbed his temples.

“I can stay here for that.” Greg took Mycroft’s hands in his own, leaning down to kiss him properly. “Soup for dinner. Do you have work that needs done still?”

“Just a little bit. Call me when it’s ready?”

“Course. And I'll bring up some tea and medicine for that headache you've got brewing.” Greg squeezed his hand again and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Aunt Sherlock!” 

Sherlock winced as William thudded into him, squeezing tight. “I am rather sore you know,” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Ew. TMI,” William replied and flounced off. “Hi, Uncle John!”

Sherlock glared at John as the alpha chuckled. “Shut up, John.” 

Alex hung back, looking at Sherlock with a sort of awe. John smiled at him. “You must be Alex.”

Sherlock looked him over. “Why don't we go into the kitchen?” he said, walking into the other room. 

“He does that,” William said, shrugging. “C’mon.” 

Alex followed him, watching him. “You wanna know about my moms’ mur...murders?” Alex asked.

“Yes. Tell me everything,” Sherlock said, gazing at him, surreptitiously scenting the air with a frown. 

Alex wrapped his arms around himself and quietly told Sherlock the same thing he’d told the police.

“And you’ve never met this man before?” 

Alex shook his head. “He smelled like an alpha. But I’ve never seen him.”

Sherlock hopped up and began pacing. “Did his smell remind you of anything?” 

Frowning, Alex racked his brain. “Something sweet, but dirty…. like it was tainted.”

“John! I need drugs,” Sherlock said, looking over at the alpha. “And alcohol. And blood.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Drugs?”

Sherlock paused, wetting his lips. “I need it to taint the blood?” he said questioningly. “And then he can scent the blood and see which one matches?” 

John sighed and rubbed his head. “I’ll talk to your brother and Greg.”

Sherlock frowned. “I don’t have to be by them if you’re worried. Molly will mix it for me.” 

“I think we’d feel better with that, yeah?”

Sherlock sighed. “Yes, John. I’d hardly use with you lot around me. You know I haven’t.” 

“I know.” John leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I know very well.”

Sherlock flushed at the show of affection. “Yes. Well.”

Alex watched them. “I’ll do whatever I need to do catch this guy.”

“Good, you’ll be scenting blood,” Sherlock said, standing. “I’m going to go to the morgue now and then the yard. John, coming?” 

“Of course.”

“Are we coming, too?” asked Alex.

“No, you’ll stay here,” Sherlock replied. 

William groaned. “C’mon! I haven’t been to the morgue forever!”

Mycroft put a hand on William’s shoulder. “I don’t think Alex would appreciate it.”

“Oh.” William glanced up at his mum in surprise, then looked guiltily over to Alex. “Yeah...Maybe I can stay here and just watch a movie.” 

“I’m sure Sherlock will call us whenever he’s ready for Alex to come help him.”

Sherlock nodded, draping his scarf around his neck. “Later today.” 

**

“Molly!” Sherlock called, stepping into the morgue. “I need-” he stopped and wrinkled his nose. “Ugh. What is that obnoxious smell?”

Molly flushed. “I...it's a new perfume. Is it that bad? I thought it was quite nice.” 

“It's overwhelming,” Sherlock muttered, covering his nose.

“Oh...I’ll go wash a bit off,” Molly said, ducking her head and scurrying out. 

John frowned. “I barely even noticed.”

“Overwhelming,” Sherlock said again, striding over to the bodies of Alex’s mums. “Hmm. These are the most recent pair. The alpha was more violent with these two. Why, John? More violent, stabbing instead of slitting, bruises on their arms and necks. Beaten first, not simply strangled, then stabbed.” 

“More of a personal grudge?”

“Personal….he knew them. No...he knew...this one,” Sherlock said, moving over to the dark haired man. “He received the worst of it. Fingermarks around his neck, hair torn out in chunks.”

“There's a bit more,” Molly said, coming back in. “Right here,” she said, pulling the sheet up to show the man’s legs. “The killer broke his legs. X-rays confirmed. He was very cruel with him.” 

“This was Alex’s birth mother. Who was the father?” Sherlock said thoughtfully. 

Molly checked the records. “Looks like he went to a sperm bank, so sealed records.”

“No.” Sherlock shook his head. “Alex was conceived before they were married. The bank was used as they wanted a second child.” He indicate the tattoo on the omega’s hips. “He was married before. And bonded by an alpha.” He tilted his head to indicate the faded scar. “Hmm...Molly, the records. Hospital records from ten years ago. Pull them up.” 

“Looks like they’re sealed, too. You want me to find the boy's birth certificate?”

“Yes. Email it to me,” Sherlock said, glancing at the screen and narrowing his eyes. “We’re heading to the yard. Come along John.”

**

“Lestrade! I need you to unlock the case file for the latest pair. His files are sealed.”

Greg sat up, setting his donut back in the box with a groan. “I just found it out myself. They should be getting unsealed soon,” he said. “Found out what it was though. Abuse. Pretty bad from what I heard. They got the guy. He's in for another twenty to life, so I wouldn't worry about him.”

Sherlock scowled and started pacing. “How long is it going to take? The killer knew them, Lestrade.”

“How do you know?” Greg asked, eyebrows raising as Sherlock took a chocolate donut from the box and started eating as he explained. Greg blinked as John came in a few seconds after, and gestured to Sherlock eating.

John frowned slightly, but turned his attention to Greg. “It was the viciousness of the attack.”

“Exactly. Thank you, John.” Sherlock scowled, taking another donut. “Also, Alex needs to scent some blood.” 

“What?” Greg asked. “Hell no, Sherlock.”

“He said the alpha’s scent was tainted. That means he must have illicit substances in his system.”

“Okay, first of all, that means you're going to what? Mix some drugs and blood and let him sniff it? No!” Greg snapped. “And second, even if I allowed it, there's no way we’re letting that child smell the scent of something that might trigger another panic attack. And third, child services was just by to make sure we’re a safe environment. That's not exactly what they want to hear, now is it?”

Sherlock huffed, and flopped into the chair. “Honestly, Lestrade. It would be so much easier if-”

“No. End of story.” 

John looked at the second donut in Sherlock’s hand. “Sherlock. I’m going to say something and you’re going to freak out.”

Sherlock scowled at him. “Unless it is that you've magically unsealed the records I want, I don't want to hear it.”

“I want you to take a test, Sherlock.”

“For god’s sake, John. What bloody test matters right now?” Sherlock sneered. “Is this another one of those stupid things so you can giggle about how I don't know who Madonna is?” 

“A pregnancy test, Sherlock,” said John, bracing himself.

Greg froze, eyes wide as Sherlock’s head snapped around to glare at John. “I am not pregnant,” he said darkly. 

“I just want to be sure, that’s all,” said John. “I know you just got over your heat, but it’s not exactly like we’ve been celibate.”

“I am not pregnant,” Sherlock said again, standing and looming over John. “I'm not taking a test.” 

John held his ground. “You’ve been eating more, even before your heat. You're more sensitive to smells. If I’m wrong, then fine, but it would be better to know.”

“I'm not taking a bloody test!” Sherlock snapped, a slight flicker of panic crossing his face. 

“Sherlock, it's all right,” Greg said, standing up. “Just-”

“Shut up, Lestrade! I'm leaving,” Sherlock hissed, sliding his coat back on. 

“I know you don’t want to be…” said John, his own mind going over what would happen if he was, and if he chose to keep this one. They weren’t even bonded for God’s sake. It had only been in the last few years that Sherlock could even stand to be close to an alpha, other than a few rare exceptions, like Greg. He ignored the faint tinge of panic in the back of his own mind and focused on his omega.

“Get out of my way,” Sherlock snapped, staring John down. 

“Sherlock, just take a test,” Greg said gently. “Do you want me to get Mycroft for you? He's in the building somewhere. Got called in with Alex.”

Sherlock paled. “If you dare bring my brother into this I will disembowel you. I am not pregnant, and that is the last I will hear about it, do you understand?” 

“No Sherlock, it’s not,” said John. “Because if you are, then we’ll find out one way or another eventually.”

Mycroft picked that moment to walk in, Alex on his heels, smelling his brothers distress. “What is going on?”

Sherlock’s color paled further. “Nothing,” he snapped. “They're being ridiculous. I want to go home.” 

Mycroft looked at Greg and John. “Judging by the amount of panic in this room, I’d think they’d asked if you were pregnant.”

Greg cleared his throat pointedly and Sherlock let out a small growl. “I'm not. I can't be,” he said, voice dropping as his breathing sped. “I...I had the birth control this time. I'm not!” 

Mycroft stepped forward before John could and wrapped him in his arms. “Breathe,” he said softly, rubbing his arm, scenting him quietly. “Accidents can happen. Or you could have missed a dose somewhere. But Sherlock, look at this room. If you are or if you aren’t, you aren’t alone. You’re clean. You know exactly who the father is and he’s right here to help you. And so are Gregory and William and I.”

Greg nodded and stood up. “We’re here for you, yeah?” He set his hand on Sherlock’s back for a moment. “Hey, Alex? Let's go get you something to eat, yeah? We’ll be back in a bit, you three.” He took the boy’s hand, guiding him out and shutting the door behind them. 

Sherlock flinched at the noise, starting to shake as the door closed. “I'm not. I can't be,” he whispered again, fighting to catch his breath.

John gently tugged him from Mycroft’s arms into his own, resting Sherlock’s nose against his own scent gland. “I’m here, no matter what,” he said quietly, echoing Mycroft’s words. “You’re not alone. And you might not be, I just want you to take a test and be sure.”

“I just ate two donuts,” Sherlock muttered. “Didn't I?” 

“Yes, you did.”

Sherlock met Mycroft’s eyes, biting back a panicked whimper. 

Reaching out, Mycroft ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “I’ll go get you a test, brother mine.”

Sherlock nodded shakily, tightening his grip on John. 

“Do you want to wait here, Sherlock or do you want to go home?” John asked, rubbing his back.

“I don't want to take it.” Sherlock muttered. “I don't want to see it.” 

“Let’s go home then. You take it and I’ll tell you what it says?”

“I hate donuts,” Sherlock admitted, rubbing the hem John’s sleeve between his fingers. “I only ever ate them with William.” His breath hitched, and he hid his face. “I'm not,” he muttered. “I'm not.” 

“Let’s go home, Sherlock. We’ll figure it out from there.” John shot Mycroft a look and the elder Holmes stepped out.

Sherlock nodded and raised his head. He bit his lip and then leaned in, pressing his forehead to John’s, searching his eyes. 

John cupped his cheek. “I love you, Sherlock.”

“I'm sorry,” Sherlock said, shakily. 

“No need to be. We’ll sort it out.”

Sherlock tensed. “Sort it out?” 

“I mean whatever happens, we’ll figure it out.” John ran fingers through his hair.

“I want to go home,” Sherlock whispered. “Take me home.” 

“Okay.”

By the time they got home, the bag with the test was already on the coffee table. John silently handed it to Sherlock, and he went in to use it. He held Sherlock, giving him a smile while the timer clicked, and then kissed the top of his head as he went to go look.

Positive. Very positive. Taking a deep breath, he walked back out to tell Sherlock, only to find he was gone.

**  
Sherlock glanced guiltily back at Baker Street, but kept going, disappearing into the tube station.


	6. Chapter 6

Mycroft answered the phone on the second ring. “John?”

“Sherlock is gone. He took the test and then took off while I was in the loo with it.” John took another deep breath. “It was positive.”

Mycroft nodded, though John couldn’t see him. “Just stay there, I’ll see if I can track him down. He won’t do anything if he thinks he’s pregnant.”

Greg sat up as Mycroft hung up. “What's the problem?” he asked. 

Mycroft rubbed his face. “He’s pregnant. Panicked and took off.”

“Fuck. Think he’ll go for drugs?” Greg asked. “Do I need to put out a bulletin?” 

“No. He didn’t touch drugs from the moment he found out about William. We’ll give him until tomorrow. If he doesn’t show up somewhere by then, we can truly worry.”

“All right.” Greg sighed. “I'm gonna go grab some takeaway for dinner. I don't feel like cooking, do you?” 

“No. I’ll go check on the boys.”

“All right. Back in a bit.” Greg kissed him on the cheek and went to grab his jacket.

**

Sherlock curled up on the bus stop bench, wrapping his arms around his middle. He stirred as someone came over, getting up as they sat down instead of dealing with conversation. He looked around, realizing how late it was, and began to walk aimlessly. 

He bit his lip and slipped into the back garden of Mycroft’s house as he realized he was standing in front of it, sliding open William’s window and climbing in. The boy was sleeping, sprawled out on the bed, and Sherlock sat down in the corner, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, listening to the steady breath of his son.

Mycroft didn’t always sleep well on the best of nights. On nights when he was worried for his brother, he slept even less. Quietly, he went down the hall to check on the boys. Alex was thankfully asleep, curled up tightly around the bear. He went to William’s room, and his breath caught as he saw Sherlock curled up in the corner. “I really must work on my security,” he said softly. Though of course his security knew that Sherlock had permission to come and go. If it had been anyone else, well, there were a myriad of possibilities.

Sherlock ignored him, tucking his head in miserably. 

Mycroft left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a cup of tea. He silently sat next to Sherlock and passed him the mug.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose as he recognized the blend of leaves made specifically for pregnant omegas. “Logically, you should hate me,” he said after a long few moments. 

“Why on earth would I hate you?” Mycroft asked sincerely.

“Because I've gotten pregnant twice now. Both without trying, or wanting to,” Sherlock murmured. “You made yourself ill with trying and for nothing.” 

“You gave me my son,” said Mycroft, looking at the sleeping boy. “I could never hate you. I’m just not meant to carry a child, that’s all.”

“John confirmed that I was pregnant. And he called you when I left,” Sherlock stated.

“Yes. Because he was worried about you. I told him to stay home, but he’s probably out looking for you anyway.”

“Will you call him? I don't want to go home tonight,” Sherlock said. “I….I'm angry.” 

“What do you want me to tell him? That you’re safe?”

Sherlock nodded. “Can I stay here tonight?” 

“Of course. Do you want to sleep here in William’s room?”

Sherlock nodded again. “I'll leave before he wakes up,” he said quietly. 

“Okay. Why… are you angry?” Mycroft watched him in the dark.

“I'm blaming John,” Sherlock said. “I want this to be his fault. This is all his fault. I know it isn't, but I want it to be. He did this to me. He's the alpha who got me pregnant. I don't...I don't want it to be my fault. If it's my fault, if this ruins everything, then that is my fault too. If I blame John, then...it's not my fault when this ruins everything. He doesn't even want to bond me,” Sherlock said, breath hitching as he thought about how John never brought it up, never teased his teeth at his neck, nothing beside a gentle lick. “I'm not a good enough omega for him.” 

“Sherlock.” Mycroft reached over and took his hand. “John wants nothing more than to bond you. If he’s never spoke about it’s because he doesn’t think you want to. He knows your history. You’ve been together about a year, and that’s not a lot of time. Perhaps he’s afraid that if he brought his teeth to your throat you would panic. Or even if he brought it up in conversation. But I have seen the way he looks at you, the way he is by your side. He treats you as one would treat a mate.”

“What if he doesn't want to now? I'm pregnant, Mycroft. Again,” Sherlock said. “We never spoke about it. I...I didn't...I was taking birth control.” 

“That is a conversation you need to have with John,” said Mycroft gently. “Has he ever expressed any interest in having pups with you?”

“He's tried to talk about it. I never wanted to listen,” Sherlock said, taking a deep breath. “What if...if this ruins everything, I'll be alone again. I don't want to lose him, My.” 

“I know,” said Mycroft softly. “And I honestly believe he has every intention of staying by your side, pup or or not, bonded or not. I don’t think this will ruin anything. But you need to talk to him. I’m going to call him, tell him you’re safe. But what happens tomorrow, that’s up to you.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Sherlock said, biting out the words. 

Mycroft gave him a small smile in the dark and went to make the call.

**

“You were gone for a while,” Greg said sleepily as Mycroft came back in. “Boys all right?” 

“Yes. And Sherlock is occupying a corner of William’s room.”

Greg gave a relieved sigh, opening his arms as Mycroft slipped into bed. “Least we know where he is then.” 

“Yes. I called John and told him he was safe. He’s a bit scared. I told him to go home. I don’t think he’ll listen, but he might.” Mycroft curled up against Greg’s side. “Sherlock thinks I should hate him.”

“Because he's knocked up for the second time without meaning to be?” Greg asked, stroking a hand through his hair. “You could. Wouldn't be surprised if you did.”

“I couldn’t possibly. He gave me William. And even if he hadn’t, he’s still my little brother. All I’ve ever wanted is for him to healthy, safe, and if possible, happy.”

“And you and I know that, but all Sherlock is seeing right now is how it went last time,” Greg murmured. “He’ll come round.” 

“And I tried to reassure him that John does want him. Because I can see that he does. Are...you upset that he’s pregnant and I’m not?”

“Not at all,” Greg said. “I have you. And I have William. And I have never wanted anything more, love. As long as you are healthy, safe, and happy.” Greg leaned in for a kiss. 

Mycroft kissed him back. With a soft sigh he moved on top of him, just laying in the safety of his arms. He tucked his head against his alpha’s throat, breathing in his scent.

Greg kissed the top of his head and pulled the blankets up over them, cocooning them in warmth.“Night, love.” 

“Goodnight, Gregory.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock raised his head at the sound from the hall, getting up and checking on William first, and then going to Alex’s room, pushing the door open. “Alex?” 

Alex shot awake with a gasp, holding the bear tight. “Mister Holmes?”

“Yes. I was visiting,” Sherlock said. “And decided to stay here for the night. You were having a nightmare.”

Alex nodded and scooted over. “I’ve been. Since...since they died.”

Sherlock sat down, frowning at the scent filling the air. “Do you wish to talk about it?”

“I dunno. Have you ever lost anybody you really loved?”

“I lost my best friend. Twice,” Sherlock said, hesitating. 

“You did? What happened?”

“When I was young, I had a dog I loved very much,” Sherlock said, leaning back. “But he got cancer. And he died.” 

“Oh,” said Alex. “I’m sorry.” He hesitated only a moment, then scooted closer. “What was the other one?”

“My friend Victor,” Sherlock replied. “He was a very good friend. But he got angry at some of the things I did. And because I didn't stop, he left. And I found out later that he died too. Because of the same things I was doing, except he did a few things that were worse.”

“My mom told me to hide,” said Alex. “And I did. But I still miss them so much.”

“I miss Victor very much, too. Even though it's been a very long time. But that's okay,” Sherlock said. “You're allowed to miss them.”

“Do the nightmares get better?”

Sherlock nodded. “They do,” he said quietly.

“Would...would you mind staying here for a little bit?”

“I will stay,” Sherlock said. He hesitantly reached out, tucking Alex into his side and covering him up with the blankets. “Go to sleep,” Sherlock murmured, stroking his hair. “I'll keep the nightmares away.” 

“Thank you,” whispered Alex, closing his eyes and relaxing against him.

Sherlock stayed until the sun rose, and then slipped away, leaving his scarf with William, but tearing a small piece off, tying it around the neck of Alex’s bear before he left, still trying to recognize why the child’s scent was familiar and disquieting. 

**

John was in his chair when he heard Sherlock’s footsteps. The positive test was where Sherlock was sure to see it when he stepped in, but John didn’t get up, sipping tea that had gone cold and not even caring for once. He felt bitterly cold, and despite Mycroft’s assurances he knew that this was all his fault, that he should have monitored Sherlock’s birth control more closely. He wondered if Sherlock could possibly forgive him. If he even wanted to carry the pup.

His traitorous mind kept going back to the last heat, to curving his hand over Sherlock’s belly, to the soft ‘yellow’ that had made him jerk his hand away. Sherlock had never wanted a pup and now he’d done it to him anyway. 

** 

Sherlock stepped into the flat, seeing the test, seeing John sitting in his chair, a storm showing itself in the lines of his face. He took off his coat and shoes and walked over, kneeling down in front of the alpha. He hesitated, then put his head in John’s lap, clutching his hands on his thighs. “I'm sorry.” 

John blinked. “I’m the one that should be apologizing.” He put his mug aside, glad that Sherlock was in one piece. With only a little hesitation he ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “I know you never wanted this. You don’t want an alpha and never have, let alone a pup.” 

“I don't want any alpha. I want you,” Sherlock said. “I want you to be my alpha. I want you, John. I'm not good enough, I know. Just...please don't leave.” He tightened his grip, aware his hands were trembling at the thought John might go away. “I'll get rid of the baby if you want. I…don't want to. But if you do, I will. Please don't leave. Please bond me.” 

“Christ, Sherlock.” John pulled him up into his lap, setting Sherlock’s nose against his throat. “I’d like nothing more than to raise a child with you. If that’s what you want. I’ll bond you right this second if you truly want that and aren’t just saying it. I love you, Sherlock, haven’t I been saying that for months?” John found himself trembling as he held the omega tightly. The only one he’d ever truly wanted. 

“You want to bond me?” Sherlock whispered brokenly. “You never asked. Is this because I'm pregnant? I don't want you to stay from pity. Why didn't you ask?” 

“Because you always said you didn’t want an alpha. Because whenever I got close to your bond mark I could feel you stiffen underneath me. Because you always pulled away from me in heat, and barely seemed to want to stay if we had sex out of it. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you. And if you only want me to bond because you’re pregnant….”

“No!” Sherlock said quickly. “No, no John, I want you! I want all of you, I just...I didn't want to force you and I was...I am frightened. I don't want you to leave! I'll ruin it, I always ruin everything. Please...please don't be angry.” 

John held him tighter. “I’m not angry. I just...I didn’t want you to panic. I’ll be here, Sherlock, no matter what.” 

“Do you want to bond me?” Sherlock whispered. “Do you want to now?” 

“I’ve wanted to bond you since the day we met,” said John, honestly. “Even before you allowed me to touch you.” 

Sherlock stayed quiet for a few long moments, breath in John’s scent. “Take...take me to bed, John?” he asked finally, lips pressed against John’s shoulder.

John nodded, helping Sherlock to his feet and taking his hand, leading them to Sherlock’s bed. Gently, as if Sherlock were a fragile thing, he lay him down and kissed him deeply, both still dressed. 

Sherlock met his eyes and took John’s hands in his own. “I want you as my alpha,” he murmured, heart pounding as he brought them to his shirt. 

John took a breath and started unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt. “You’re brilliant, and gorgeous...and you deserve so much more than me.” 

“No.” Sherlock shook his head. “I want you. I don’t want anyone else.” 

“I don’t want anyone else either.” John peeled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. He looked at Sherlock and found a laugh bubbling up. “God, we’re both ridiculous, you know that?” 

“Why?” Sherlock asked. 

“Because if either of us had ever just _talked to the other…”_

Sherlock scoffed. _“Talking.”_

John cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him deeply. 

Sherlock let his eyes slide shut, bringing his arms up to wrap around John. 

“I would be honored to be your alpha.” John lowered his head, letting his teeth scrape against Sherlock’s throat. “To protect you, to...to be the father of your pups.” 

With a small shudder, Sherlock let out a quiet moan. _“John…”_

“Will you have me, Sherlock?” 

“I want you,” Sherlock whispered. “Please. I want you inside me. I want your bond.” 

John kissed where the bond mark would go, then carefully undressed Sherlock, watching him and reaching over to grab the lube. 

Sherlock watched him, taking slow breaths, as he undid his trousers, pushing them off. 

John kissed him again, slicking his fingers and pressing into Sherlock. 

Sherlock relaxed into the mattress, shutting his eyes as he felt how carefully John was stretching him, how gentle he handled him. 

“Talk to me, Sherlock,” murmured John. 

“You didn’t sleep last night,” Sherlock whispered. 

“Not a wink, no. I was worried, scared.” 

“I was afraid to come home. I was angry with you,” Sherlock admitted. 

John raised himself up on one elbow. “I know. It's my fault.” 

“No.” Sherlock drew him back down. “No. I wanted it to be, but it’s no one’s fault.” 

John hesitated, and rest his free hand on Sherlock’s belly. “I do want a child with you,” he said softly. 

Sherlock took a breath and set his hand over John’s. “I am pregnant with your child,” he said. “I...I’m keeping the baby. I want to keep the baby.” 

“Good. I don’t know what kind of father I’ll be...but I want to try, with you. 

“You care,” Sherlock said. “You will be good. I don’t know how to be a mother.” 

“Yes, you do.” John kissed him again and moved between his thighs. “And I’ll be right here to help. Mycroft too. And Greg and William and Mrs. Hudson. 

“I’m pregnant again,” Sherlock said, taking a deep breath as John pushed in. “And it’s yours. I remember it happening this time.” 

“And you’ll never be alone.” 

Sherlock buried his face in John’s shoulder and nodded, moving with him as John began to thrust. 

John moaned softly, rolling them over so Sherlock was on top as they moved together. 

Sherlock put his weight on one elbow, staying low so he could breathe in John’s scent, feeling overwhelmed already and seeking comfort. 

“Right here, love. Always right here.” 

“I want you to bond me,” Sherlock muttered. 

“Okay, love, okay.” John rolled them back over, dragging his teeth over Sherlock's throat, covering him with his scent and his strength. 

Sherlock’s breath caught, but he stayed relaxed, only the tight grip he had on John’s biceps betraying his nerves. 

John raised his head to study Sherlock’s eyes, gave a brief nod and dropped his head, thrusting deep as he bit down. 

Sherlock cried out at the pain and pleasure, nails digging into John’s skin as he came, arching off the bed as his mind fogged. 

John held him, thrusting through it, feeling Sherlock coming as well, collapsing on top of him. 

Sherlock moaned, feeling John coming hard inside him, a wash of hormones flooding his body. _“John,” he panted, eyes fluttering shut._

John felt him go limp. Whimpering softly, he licked the bite. 

Sherlock moaned, shifting in John’s arms as he floated, claimed and happy about it. 

“My omega,” said John softly, pulling out and spooning around him, resting his hand on Sherlock’s stomach again, sated and feeling better than he had in a long time. 

“Mmm,” Sherlock mumbled, stirring slightly, scooting closer to John. “Mine.” 

** 

Sherlock woke a few hours later, shifting away from John, hand going to his bond mark. 

John opened his eyes at the movement and watched him. “Sherlock?” he asked, tense, worried that he’d want to take it back. 

Sherlock turned to look at him and leaned in, kissing John’s neck. “I love you, John.” 

John melted, smile blooming on his face. “I love you too.” 

Sherlock curled into him again, sighing contentedly. 

John held him close, hardly believing this was all his now, that they could truly build a life together. 

** 

Sherlock woke a bit later as his mobile rang, reaching out for it. “Lestrade?” 

“Just making sure you got home okay.” 

“I am fine,” Sherlock said, cupping John’s cheek as the alpha stirred. “Is Alex all right?” 

“Yeah. He thought maybe he’d dreamed seeing you.” 

“Tell him to check his bear,” Sherlock replied. “Is William all right?” 

“He’s fine as well. I should have those records this afternoon.” 

“Good.” Sherlock hesitated. “Lestrade? Alex’s scent….it is familiar on some level. And I don't know why.” 

“Like you’ve smelled him before?” 

“Not necessarily him, but yes. And it makes me uneasy.” 

“I trust your instincts, Sherlock. Come by the yard later and we can go over the records.” 

“Very well.” Sherlock hung up and set his phone down, curling into John again. 

“Everything okay?” asked John, running fingers through his hair. 

Sherlock scooted down, putting his head on John’s stomach with a sigh. “Alex’s scent makes me uncomfortable.” 

“Oh? Does it remind you of someone?” 

“Yes. But I can't remember who, and the answer isn't in my mind palace,” Sherlock grumbled, nuzzling into his stomach. 

“Well, if we can find them, I’ll bet we can find the murderer. Alex is rather in awe of you.” 

“Is he? Why?” Sherlock asked, pausing and looking up at John. 

“Maybe because you’re brilliant and a bit famous?” John ran fingers through his hair. 

Sherlock scoffed, secretly preening at the praise as he shifted, pressing against John's legs. “What else?” 

John smiled. “Beautiful.” 

Sherlock ran the tip of his nose over John’s hip, lips drifting over a small scar. “And?” 

“There is no one else I could possibly want. You blow all of them away.” 

Sherlock shivered at the tone of possession and the sheer want in John’s voice, looking up to meet his eyes. 

John gave him a slow, heated smile, pulling up Sherlock and kissing him as he rolled on top of him again. “Mine.” 

Sherlock let out a small moan, surrendering to his alpha. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Finally,” Greg said as Sherlock walked into his office. “What took-oh…” Sherlock’s hand went to his bond mark automatically and Greg smiled. “Congratulations, Sherlock,” he said quietly. “I'm glad you two finally talked to each other.”

“I'm not sure I've ever thanked you,” Sherlock said quietly, averting his eyes. “For what you did.”

“Don't need thanks. Just need you happy and healthy,” Greg said, glancing at John. 

Sherlock nodded. “The file?” he asked, voice snapping back to its normal, impatient tone. 

John looked between them, wondering. He didn’t know all of Sherlock and Greg’s history, but he did know that the alpha had been there for Sherlock for years before he came along. And that was fine.

“Anything, Sherlock?” John asked.

Sherlock shook his head, flipping through the file only to stop as he came upon a mugshot, paling. 

“Sherlock?” Greg asked. 

John moved to his side, hand on the small of Sherlock’s back. “What is it, Sherlock?”

Sherlock dropped the file, hands shaking. “Him,” he said hoarsely. “He...he's Alex's father. Torrence Andrew.” 

“How do you know?” asked John, frowning at the picture.

“I know his scent,” Sherlock said. “I...know his face.” He looked away, nails digging into his forearm unconsciously, tearing at the flesh. 

John gently pulled his hand away.

Greg swallowed hard, already reaching for his mobile to call Mycroft. “Someone from your drug days?” He looked closer at Sherlock. “William’s father?”

Sherlock froze. “I don't know for certain,” he said, clutching John’s hand even as he looked away. “He could be.” 

“Going by your reaction, Sherlock, I’d say it’s likely,” said Greg gently. “Bad news is he got out of prison about a year ago. Technicality. But we’ll find him.”

“A year?” Sherlock asked, attention snapping back. “The first killings started nine months ago. They've been increasing since. But Alex’s mothers were treated violently, as if there was a personal degree to their killings. All the killings have been omega omega pairs, all who had been going to fertility clinics. Where was he working?” Sherlock asked. “He was released a year ago, where did he work?” 

Greg turned to his computer. “He was employed by a janitorial company. I’ll have to contact them to see where he was assigned.”

“What company?” Sherlock asked, craning his neck to see. He tapped something into his mobile, turning the screen to show them as he got up. “They focus on health care clinics. He likely worked at the clinics. All of them. It's how he's choosing his victims. Alex’s mother worked at one of the clinics outreach programs, he probably saw him there and realized, followed him home. It had nothing to do with the donor banks, it was the clinics.” 

“It’s certainly possible. Could be the break we need. I’ll contact the company, see what we can find.” Greg looked at Sherlock. “If he is… do you want to press charges?”

“I can't prove it was rape. Even with a DNA test on William,” Sherlock said. “Both high. Both without consent. Even as the omega, I would likely lose. And if I did win, the court case would take longer to be decided then he would get in prison.” He pocketed his mobile. “I'll be sure he goes away for murder. That is enough. I want him to know it was me that put him away,” Sherlock said, anger flickering in his eyes. 

Greg rubbed his face. “I should take you off this case. You’re too close to it.”

“If you do, I'll find him myself,” Sherlock snapped. “You know I can.”

“I know. And I don’t want to see you on trial for murder,” Greg sighed. “Let us arrest him Sherlock, even if you do find him.”

“I won't promise anything,” Sherlock said and swept out of the office.

Greg sighed. “Watch him,” he said to John. “Don't let him out of your sight.” 

“I will.” John followed close after.

**

Mycroft picked up his mobile. “Yes, Gregory?”

“The killer is Alex’s father. And...he might be William’s.” 

Mycroft nearly dropped what he was doing, but long experience kept his face neutral and his hands steady. “What happened?”

“Sherlock recognized the picture. He's been wary of Alex’s scent for a while, and he told me as much before, but he couldn’t place it. But then he saw the file on Alex’s mum that I just got unsealed.” Greg rubbed his eyes. “There's another thing. Sherlock and John bonded.” 

“That is the least surprising part. I take it Sherlock has promised to hunt the alpha down?”

“He has yeah. And I'm worried he'll go after him on his own. John is watching, but we both know Sherlock can slip away.” 

“I’ll send my people to shadow him. He can’t give all of them the slip.”

Greg nodded. “All right. I'll have people out looking for Torrence as well. I...can you warn security to keep a closer eye on the boys? I dunno, I feel nervous about it. Don't like it.” 

“I will. And I'm here too.”

“Good,” Greg said. “I'll try and hunt him down. Won't be home till late.” 

“Will do. Be careful.”

“Always am. Gotta get home to you,” Greg said. 

**  
“And then, if you take this and move it- yeah, mum?” William asked, looking up as Mycroft came to the door. 

Alex looked up as well, furrowing his brow curiously. 

Mycroft took in the sight of the boys and softened his face with a tense smile. “William, I think Alex should know about the panic room.”

William nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Do you wanna show him now? We weren’t playing, I was just teaching him,” he said, glancing at the chessboard. 

“You can keep teaching him, I just want him to know.” Mycroft gestured to Alex. “I’m a government official and as such I have to have good security. There’s a panic room off the library. If anything at all happens, I need you and William to go there and wait.”

“Yeah. You gotta go to the bookshelf and pull down the rook bookend,” William said with a smile. “It’s just like the chess piece, only bigger.” 

“You want to show him, William?”

“Yeah. I can mum. C’mon, Alex.” William hopped off the bed and strode out. Alex smiled at Mycroft and ducked his head, hurrying after William. 

**

Mycroft fixed them supper and went through the evening routine, making sure the boys were settled in their rooms. He sat up with a book, wanting to stay awake for Gregory. Just when he was about to drift off anyway, his mobile alerted with a silent alarm. He was up in a moment. “William, Alex, go to the panic room now,” he said, opening the doors and shooing them down the stairs, following after to make sure they got there okay.

“What’s happening?” Alex asked fearfully, as Mycroft shut them in the panic room, going to the corner and curling up. 

“It’s all right. This happens sometimes,” William said, going over to the desk in the corner and hitting a few careful commands on a keyboard, screens lighting up on the wall. “See? There’s mum.” He came back to sit with Alex. “Don’t worry. No one is gonna hurt us. Mum’ll kick their butts if they even try,” he said cheerfully, pointing to the screen that showed Mycroft unlocking a safe and slipping handguns into holsters strapped to his body. 

“Is he going to shoot someone?” Alex asked. 

“Maybe.”

**

“Think John! Where would he go? He hasn’t killed again, which means something is making him wait, something is making him take care. He’s searching for the next victim. He wants to make an impact, wants to finish this…” Sherlock muttered, pacing the streets. 

“Is he looking for someone?” asked John.

Sherlock paused, staring into the shop window. “The boys,” he said quietly, eyes wide as he thought. “He’s looking for Alex. And if he finds Alex, he finds William.” 

John met his eyes. “You know Mycroft will protect them. Let’s go then.” He pulled out his phone to text Greg.

“But Torrence will still be there,” Sherlock said, anger dropping the key of his voice. “We’re going.” 

“I’m aware,” said John. “But do remember you are pregnant.”

Sherlock’s hand flew to his stomach. “I’m aware,” he said, taking a breath. “And I won’t...do anything rash, John. But we are going.” He strode off down the street, heading in the direction of Mycroft’s. 

“Wouldn’t it be faster to take a cab?”

“I have to make a stop first. Come along, John!” 

John hurried in his wake, wondering just what they were getting into.

**

Mycroft moved quickly and surely through his house. He remembered, a bit more than ten years ago, finding an alpha hurting Sherlock and very nearly killing him. He reminded himself that killing was not the solution here, no matter how tempting it might be.

**

Sherlock slipped in the back garden, purchase in his hand and John on his heels. “He’s here,” he muttered darkly, seeing footprints in the mud. 

John had his gun out. “We’ll catch him.”

Sherlock said nothing, darting across the yard only to be stopped by a torch in his face. “Sherlock Holmes. Let me proceed.” 

“Sir.” The woman stepped down. “We were called in by the alarm.” 

“There's a dangerous alpha around here somewhere,” said John.

“Obviously,” the woman said. “We’re under instructions from Mr. Holmes to lock down the perimeter and secure the house. We’re not to let the alpha out, and we’re only to let you, and Mr. Holmes, Mr. Lestrade, and Anthea in. Apparently, Mr. Holmes is handling the situation himself.” 

Sherlock let out a small growl. “Let’s go. We don’t have time, John!” 

**

Mycroft shook his head as he spotted the intruder in the kitchen. Using the doorway as cover, he cocked his gun. “Freeze,” he said coldly.

Torrence snarled, turning and raising his own gun, free hand reaching for the knife at his belt. “I can smell you,” he said with a smile. “Pretty little omega. You should put that gun down before you get hurt. Where's your alpha, huh, sweetie? Or do you have another omega for yourself? Are you an abomination like the others?” 

The kitchen was dim, but Mycroft was a crack shot. He fired once, hitting the alpha’s arm.

Torrence shouted, dropping his gun and clutching his arm. “You're going to pay for that!” 

“Am I?” Asked Mycroft. “I think you should get on your knees.”

Torrence dropped, scrabbling for his gun. 

“Torrence,” Sherlock crooned, eyes dark as he stepped into the kitchen. “I wouldn’t do that.” 

Torrence turned, recognizing Sherlock’s scent. “Hello, pretty. Here for another round? You’ve grown up.” 

Mycroft stepped into the kitchen and kicked the gun away. “Hands behind your head and it might behoove you to stop talking.”

“Why? You're not going to kill me. You're omegas, you don't have the guts.” 

“I wouldn't tempt me,” Sherlock snarled.

“You really shouldn’t,” said Mycroft. “I’ve certainly killed better men than you. Hands behind your head.”

“Do as he says,” Greg said, stepping into the kitchen, his own gun drawn. 

Torrence sneered. “Oh the alpha is here to save the day.” 

Mycroft fired again, hitting his leg. “Next time it’s your stomach. Or perhaps your sorry excuse for a heart.”

Sherlock stepped over, kicking him in the hip and causing him to jerk with a howl. “Oops. Silly me.”

“Gregory, please arrest this man.”

“Just a moment,” Sherlock said, leaning down. He put pressure on Torrence’s arm, filling up a small vial and then secreting it away in his pocket. He stood, and walked back over to John. “Go ahead.” 

Mycroft watched Gregory step forward, the other police coming in after, one of them calling for an ambulance. A different detective came over to take Mycroft’s statement.

Sherlock waited, watching as Torrence was led away. As soon as he was, Sherlock left, going out of the room. 

Greg looked up, catching John’s eye. “Go after him. Watch him,” he said. 

John hurried after him. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock was curled up in the corner of William’s room, clutching the boy’s pillow to his chest, trying to breathe. 

John sat by his side rubbing his back, silently waiting for him.

Sherlock turned, burying his face in John’s chest, breathing in his scent. 

John rocked him gently, uncertain what to say, just trying to be the strength that he needed.

“I want to kill him. I want to see him bleed. I want to hurt him,” Sherlock finally said, voice quiet.

“I know you do.”

“What if he is William's father?” 

“Then what does that change?” asked John.

“It makes him Alex’s brother.”

“Half. Just means that Mycroft and Greg will try even harder to adopt him.” 

Sherlock shook his head, pressing closer to John. “William will have heard all of that. Seen it if he turned on the cameras.” 

“He doesn’t hate you, Sherlock. Hasn’t and won’t. You just need to be honest with him.”

“I will. But not unless the blood test comes back positive.” 

“All right. I love you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock raised his head, blinking at John. “I love you, John. Why do I want to cry? I don’t cry.” 

“Because it’s a lot. Because the alpha that hurt you ten years ago is in custody.”

Sherlock bit his lip, nodding slightly. “Don’t...don’t tell Mycroft. It’s just the hormones,” he said, swallowing hard. He hide his face in John’s arms and began to cry, shoulders shaking as he muffled the noises in William’s pillow. 

John nodded. “I won’t,” he whispered softly, just holding him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mycroft entered the password and opened the door to the safe room. “Alex? William?”

“Mum! You shot him,” William said, flying into his arms. “What was he here for?”

Alex looked up, and came over, clutching Mycroft’s arm. “Are we safe? Is he gone for good?” He was trembling. “He killed my moms. Was he here to kill me?” 

Mycroft sat on the floor and pulled both boys against him. “He was after you, yes I think, Alex. But he’s in custody, the police have him. And William, I shot him to make sure he wouldn’t hurt anyone else.”

“Then why didn’t you kill him?” 

“Because he still needs to go to prison. That’s what we have courts and policeman like your Dad for.”

William nodded. “I guess so,” he said. “And...I’m kinda glad you didn’t kill him. Even if you did kill other people. Why did you kill them?”

“That’s a story for another time, William. Alex, are you okay?”

Alex shrugged, still shaking. “I...I don’t know,” he whispered. “You smell like him.” 

“I’m sorry, I’ll take a shower. Sherlock and John are still around here somewhere. Gregory will be back after he’s booked.”

Alex nodded. “Can I stay in here for a while?” 

“Of course. You’re perfectly safe in here.”

Alex nodded and went over to the sofa, curling up under the blanket on the back. William looked at him. “I’m gonna go get his bear,” he said, nodding. “And then I’ll stay in here with him till he feels better.” He smiled at Mycroft and scented him, then hopped off his lap and left the room. 

Mycroft rubbed his face and went to shut off the cameras.

Alex watched him, letting out a relieved smile as William came back in handing over the bear. 

Mycroft hugged them both. “I'll leave the door open. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Okay, mum!”

Mycroft walked back out and took a few shaky breaths once he was alone, checking his gun before putting it away. 

“They all right, love?” Greg asked, pausing as he walked by with one of the security guards. 

“Yes, fine. Alex is still shook up, perhaps we should call his therapist.” Mycroft pulled himself together.

“Probably a good idea,” Greg said, waving the guard ahead and taking Mycroft’s hand, leading him into the room across the hall. “Are you all right?” he asked softly, cupping Mycroft’s face. 

“I'm not sure,” he said honestly. 

“Do you need anything?” Greg asked, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You. Beyond that I'm not sure.” Mycroft scented him. “I don't know why I'm trembling, I've used my gun before.”

“Yeah. But not in your house, defending your pups,” Greg said. “It’s okay, My. You can take a minute to breathe.” 

Mycroft leaned on him and just breathed. “I should check on Sherlock. And I think Sherlock took blood, but I want a official DNA test for both William and Alex.”

Greg rubbed his back slowly. “We’ll have it done, love. And if it turns out that they are brothers...well...I think we should look into adopting Alex. More than we were thinking about it before.”

“I think it would be good for both of them. I know we can't replace his mothers.”

“No, we can’t. But if they are or if they aren’t, this is a place he knows he is safe. And its stable.” Greg sighed and kissed Mycroft gently. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Thank you. For everything.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Greg smiled, cradling Mycroft’s face in his palms. “I definitely got the better deal.”

Mycroft kissed him softly. “Keep an eye on the boys, I need to check on Sherlock.”

“Okay, love. I'll go see if I can calm Alex down a bit.” Greg kissed him again and let him go, slipping across the hall and entering the panic room. 

Mycroft headed upstairs, figuring Sherlock would probably be in William’s room.

Sherlock was still curled in John’s lap, shielding his belly and face with William’s pillow, the tears having slowed for the most part. He heard Mycroft coming, and tucked himself closer to John. “Don't tell him I cried,” he whispered, one hand on his stomach, knowing that Mycroft would know anyway, but feeling better for the symbolic resistance. 

Mycroft paused in the doorway. He could see how upset Sherlock was, but knew John had it in hand. Once again he was grateful for the alpha that had stumbled into his brother’s life. “Do you two want to stay here tonight?”

Sherlock nodded. 

“Okay.” Mycroft hesitated. “It’s over, brother mine.”

“I am aware,” Sherlock muttered, taking a deep breath. “Is William all right?” 

“Fine. He’s with Alex.”

“Is Alex all right?” 

“They both are, yes. They’re in the panic room if you’d like to see them.”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes. John, come with me.” 

Mycroft stood aside as John kissed Sherlock’s cheek and followed him out of the room.

Sherlock sagged into John as they stepped out. “John…” he asked hesitantly. “Will you scent me? I...I don't smell like him, do I?” 

John leaned in to do so. “A little. Did you want to clean up?”

Sherlock nodded rapidly. “Yes. I can't smell like him.” He turned on his heel, heading to the closest bathroom. 

John followed him and reached in to turn on the hot water in the shower.

Sherlock stripped rapidly, paying no mind to where his clothes ended up, stepping into the shower and turning the water hotter, scrubbing at his skin with a flannel. 

John stripped and climbed in after him, gently taking the flannel off him as he reddened his skin. “It’s okay, Sherlock,” he said softly, cleaning him with tenderness.

Sherlock took John's hand, pulling it to his stomach. “This is your pup,” he said. “You get to touch me. Not him. I never wanted anyone but you.”

“I'm honored, Sherlock. You're the only one I ever wanted to bond. I want to protect you, make a family with you.”

Sherlock tucked his head down, pressing his lips to John’s neck. 

“Whatever you need Sherlock, I’m here.”

“You, John. I need you,” Sherlock muttered, pressing himself to John. “Need your claim. Your scent.”

“Okay. Here in the shower or in bed?”

“Don't care,” Sherlock said. “Need to check on the boys…” he said, hesitating.

“Go check on the boys and I’ll make sure the other spare bedroom is set for us, okay?” John kissed his throat.

Sherlock nodded. “I love you.” 

John smiled up at him. “I love you, too.”

Sherlock got out and dried off, dressing again. He stepped out of the bathroom, feeling strangely bereft as he went to the safe room.

“Aunt Sherlock!” William said. “I saw you!” 

Sherlock grimaced. “Yes, well.”

Alex watched them both. “We’re really safe now?” 

“Yes,” Sherlock said softly. “That man will never hurt anyone again.”

Alex swallowed hard, looking at the darkened screens. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Sherlock said, realizing that he was nearly as shaken as Alex. 

Alex wrapped his arms around his knees, holding his bear tight, wondering what would happen next.

Mycroft stepped in the doorway, fresh from his own shower. “Alex, William would you like to sleep with Greg and I tonight?”

Alex nodded, looking up. “Can...can I?” he asked. 

William nodded. “Yes, please!” 

Mycroft nodded and hugged both boys. “Sherlock, I think John is waiting for you.”

Sherlock looked up, and nodded. “It’s late. We’re going to bed.” 

“Okay. Come on, boys.” Mycroft kissed the top of both their heads, noticing they both had dark hair, though William’s was curlier.

Sherlock saw them down the hall, and stopped Mycroft outside the room. “Thank you, brother,” he murmured, then turned on his heel, walking to the spare room and John. The second he scented his alpha, he relaxed, body sagging against the door as he shut it. 

Mycroft smiled sadly after him and shepherded the boys into his room. Greg was waiting and welcomed them in gladly. Once again he was so glad for Gregory in his life.

**

“Come here,” said John gently, offering his hand.

Sherlock moved slowly to him, shedding his clothes and climbing into the bed, curling against John

John rolled him onto his back, his weight on top of Sherlock as he kissed him deeply, wanting to give him what he needed.. 

Sherlock relaxed under John’s weight, closing his eyes. “John...I want….I…” 

“Shh, I know. Let me take care of you.”

“I do,” Sherlock murmured. 

**

Greg looked at Mycroft over the two snoring children sprawled across the mattress. “It’s a good thing we got the big bed,” he said with a quiet chuckle. 

“Indeed.” Mycroft looked across at his alpha. “It feels right though, doesn’t it? Both of them here?”

“I think so. I’m attached already,” Greg said with a sigh. “And yeah, yeah. I know. I told you not to get attached, and I go and do it.” 

“Too late for both of us. I hope the courts allow us.”

“Well...if the DNA comes back like we think it will,” Greg said. “I don’t see why they wouldn’t.” 

“As long as they’re safe, and Sherlock is safe. I hope he gets a long sentence.” Mycroft sighed. “I was very tempted to kill him. I could have.”

“Yeah. But you didn’t. And I think...that’s a good thing. Hell, I wanted to take care of him myself.” 

“I suppose that’s the difference in being an adult and trusting the system.”

“Someone should tell Sherlock about that. Would save me running after him all the time,” Greg said.

“I’m afraid he has less trust,” said Mycroft softly. “Too many years of running scared.”

Greg sent Mycroft a sad smile. “I know. But he’s gotten better. And John helps.” 

“And now he’s pregnant,” said Mycroft with that same soft voice. “And bonded.”

“Yeah. Everyone lives happily ever after?” Greg said.

“One can only hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thanks to  Beltainefaerie for the beta.


End file.
